Am I Wrong?
by The Emcee
Summary: Rating: MA! How could this feeling be so wrong even though it felt so very right? If it was wrong, then Tadashi would be wrong and he wouldn't care. This was how he felt and it wasn't something that was going to change any time soon. Hidashi. Yaoi. Male slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Am I Wrong?

Author: The Emcee

Pairing: Hidashi

Summary: How could this feeling be so wrong even though it felt so very right? If it was wrong, then Tadashi would be wrong and he wouldn't care. This was how he felt and it wasn't something that was going to change any time soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the fandom, or the even the title.

A/N: Were it not for Navaka114 who told me about this AMV labelled Tadashi Hamada, this story would not have been possible. So, thank you! This one's for you! The title I got is from the song _Am I Wrong?_ By Nico and Vinz. This has incest, so if you don't like, then just click that little back button and ignore this story. If you keep on reading, let me know what you think! R&amp;R. Enjoy!

**~…~ **

**Am I Wrong?**

**~…~**

Tadashi didn't know when he realized that the love he felt for Hiro wasn't entirely brotherly. He had always felt this pull, this connection, this strong and unbreakable bond with Hiro. The very day Hiro had been born, Tadashi's only thought as he held the tiny bundle of joy that was the newest addition to their family was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life, every waking and sleeping moment of it, with Hiro. Staring down at his brother's adorable face, Tadashi knew, he just knew, that no one else would ever matter to him as much as Hiro would. That day, the day Hiro had entered this world, Tadashi lost his heart and he never asked for it back.

When their parents died, Tadashi vowed that he would protect his brother no matter the cost, no matter what happened, even from himself. He had begun to notice before their parents' passing that his feelings for Hiro were growing stronger. At nine years old, Tadashi shouldn't have wanted to hold Hiro's hand everywhere they went just because he wanted to. He shouldn't have wanted or even thought about kissing Hiro's cheek just to show his undying love for him. His heart shouldn't have skipped a beat every time he saw Hiro smile or laugh or even if he was just thinking about him. He shouldn't have wanted to do things for Hiro he wouldn't do for anyone else just because he wanted his love and affection to be noticed and professed to the entire world.

Yet he did. More than anything, Tadashi longed to hold his brother's hand, and his brother in general, all of the time. He wanted to kiss Hiro, to feel his soft and warm skin beneath his lips. His heart couldn't stop beating so fiercely whenever he merely thought about Hiro or saw him smile or heard him laugh. It was almost as though his heart and soul wanted to pull Hiro inside of him and never let him go.

Tadashi knew that the love he felt shouldn't feel like this, shouldn't be this strong or passionate or fierce. It shouldn't feel so natural, so right. But it did and it confused him tremendously. His parents had taught him from before he could remember up until the day they died that he shouldn't judge anyone based on who they love - nor was it right to judge anyone either. He tried to do that and he hoped he was making them proud, but what would they say if they were alive and knew how he felt about Hiro? Love was love, is what they always told him, and who we fall in love with is who we love. It was as simple as that.

As Tadashi grew older, he learned that he couldn't ignore how he felt about Hiro and began accepting it. His fate was sealed; how he felt about Hiro was how he felt, and that was that. And the older he got, the more he began to realize that love, love that was pure and honest and true, was an incredible and amazing thing. There was nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. Granted, he may not ever be able to show his true feelings around Aunt Cass or his friends, but did that really matter? As long as his love was there, did they have to know? Would they even understand if they did?

Even if they would, Tadashi wouldn't say anything if it jeopardized Hiro's wellbeing or happiness. That was the main reason why he didn't tell Hiro about his feelings at first. He didn't want to put it on Hiro's shoulders and make it a burden if his feelings weren't returned. But Hiro wasn't stupid, not by a long shot. Quite the opposite, actually; he was a genius, truly brilliant and astounding. So, naturally, he began to pick up that something wasn't right with Tadashi, but as Tadashi refused to tell him, Hiro, the stubborn and sometimes bullheaded boy that he was, took matters into his own hands.

When Hiro was twelve, he began bot fighting. He'd go out at night to shady parts of San Fransokyo with bots he'd invent and duke it out with adults who were double his age, larger, stronger, and meaner than he was. To keep track of him, Tadashi sewed mini GPS tracking units into each of Hiro's jackets seeing as how he never, ever left the house without wearing one. Every time Hiro would go out, Tadashi would follow him on his bike, make sure he made it out okay and swoop in for a rescue if need be (more often times than not, Hiro needed rescuing, much to Tadashi's chagrin).

One night, when Hiro was thirteen and just about to graduate high school, he got into a particularly bad spot. He nearly got beat up pretty badly but Tadashi had chased the guy and his goons away before any real harm could be done - and from what he had heard the guy say, he wouldn't have left it at just a fight, either. Getting Hiro home and sneaking him upstairs without Aunt Cass noticing them was not something he wanted to do again. Ever. And once inside the room, he began telling Hiro how bad of an idea bot fighting was as he began to clean up his face.

"You're only saying that because I'm your brother and your responsible," Hiro had snapped at him.

He wasn't going to lie; that had hurt. Had Hiro no idea just how much Tadashi cherished him? Did he not know that he was Tadashi's most important person? There was no choice, not really. If he wanted Hiro to understand just how serious this was, he'd have to tell him.

"You're wrong, Hiro. That's not why I'm saying or doing this," Tadashi told him, feeling kind of wary, unsure of how Hiro would take it, unsure if his love was returned. Tadashi's brown eyes, unable to hide anything, met Hiro's and his brother gasped at the love and warmth and tenderness that showed. "You have always and will always be my most important person, Hiro."

Hiro's eyes widened before they changed. There was a challenge in them, one Tadashi would have to take if he wanted Hiro to believe that he wasn't just spouting hot air at him.

"Show me," was all that Hiro said. That was his challenge and Tadashi accepted it without hesitation, part of him having desired this for some time now.

No more words were said. None were needed. Tadashi leaned forward and captured Hiro's lips in a tender, gentle, and loving kiss, keeping it sweet and chaste and warm. He heard and felt Hiro sigh and then small, thin arms were around his neck, pulling him closer. Allowing himself to be pulled down, Tadashi let all of his thoughts fly out of the window and wrapped his arms around Hiro's smaller body. His brother was so small and skinny! He was half terrified that he might hurt him without intending to or knowing. However, his worries were soon cast aside when Hiro pulled him closer. Now, he was on top of his brother on his bed, Tadashi's bed, where he had been cleaning his face just moments before. The mere thought of the few cuts and bruises Hiro had sparked a ferocious fire within him and the urge to take care of his brother made Tadashi react with gentleness and warmth, to sooth Hiro's pain if he still felt any and to care for him as no other could.

Their clothing seemed to melt away from their bodies as they kissed, almost as though it were water, soothing and cleansing them. Tadashi felt the warmth that Hiro's body radiated and he sighed, positively loving how soft and smooth Hiro's skin felt beneath his fingertips. Pulling away, Tadashi's warm, brown eyes studied his brother lovingly as his hands caressed his sides, knowing that he was both calming Hiro and exciting him all at once. Hiro's pale skin seemed to glow in the soft light of their shared room and his face had such a beautiful red tint to it. His throat closed up as he gazed at his little brother; he had never seen such beauty before, such raw, bare and naked beauty like the one before his very eyes. He was fortunate to be given this treasure, this priceless being, to love and hold and care for. It made his heart swell with love and pride and he bent down and kissed Hiro again as his fingers began caressing his skin.

The little moans and gasps and pants and sighs he pulled from Hiro were music to his ears and he wanted to hear more. And hear more he did. Although they had to keep it down, Tadashi was amazed at the soft vocals his brother could produce; he knew that he would prefer the soft and gentle moans and gasps as opposed to the loud grunts that he was sure other people made while love making. Hiro wasn't other people; Hiro was different, he always had been, and Tadashi absolutely adored him for that. He adored Hiro for many reasons.

His lips moved from Hiro's to his face, peppering every inch with a soft and tender kiss before he moved to his jaw, then his neck, then his chest, all the while his fingers stroking Hiro's sides, his legs, anywhere else they could go. And when one of his hands wrapped itself around Hiro, his brother arched up off of the bed and bit his lip to keep a loud gasp from erupting from him. Tadashi still heard it and he smiled before kissing Hiro's lips again.

He received an even louder gasp when one of his fingers entered Hiro's body and Tadashi had to stifle it with a kiss to keep it contained. Hiro kissed him back with a fervor and passion that almost knocked the wind out of Tadashi. He knew his brother could be quite passionate, but he never been on the receiving end of it until now and it was breathtaking. When he could no longer prepare Hiro for what was to come, Tadashi removed his fingers – Hiro had arched so deliciously when every single one had penetrated him – and as gently as he could, he took Hiro.

It was his turn to gasp out loud, though he was quiet enough that it couldn't be heard by their aunt. Hiro's body was unbelievably tight and hot around him. He knew it would be, but knowing and feeling were two different things. What he was experiencing now…there were no words to describe it. Not even Heaven on Earth could compare, of that he was sure. Tadashi was closer now with Hiro than he had ever been; it made him like a whole person, like the missing parts to his soul were finally found and put back in place. This, what they were doing right now, was the final way two people could connect, truly and honestly connect. It was something special that he was sharing with Hiro, his most important person, and as he made love to him, Tadashi could swear that their hearts were beating as one, that they were one in the same at long last.

And then, when Hiro gasped out his name, his voice raspy and breathy, as he came, Tadashi swore that his heart almost stopped. Never before had his voice sounded so wonderful to his ears; it was almost like a whispered prayer, only better. Much, much better, and it was all Tadashi needed to let go himself.

Afterwards, when they were both calming down from their love making, Tadashi pulled Hiro into his arms and held him as he kissed him over and over again. Never before had he felt such peace and happiness, but he was glad that he was feeling it now and that he was feeling it with Hiro. How this love of theirs, something that the world made seem so forbidden and horrifying, be so wrong? How could this feeling be so wrong even though it felt so very right? If it was wrong, then Tadashi would be wrong and he wouldn't care. This was how he felt and it wasn't something that was going to change any time soon.


	2. Important Author's Note! Please Read!

Author's Note: Okay, so, I know a lot of you are wondering why I'm reposting this story. Well, the fact of the matter is that it was reported for not having the correct rating - even though M (Mature) and not MA (Mature Adult) is the highest rating on this site. This story was removed and I was locked out of my account for twenty-four hours. Once my account was unlocked, I reposted it. I'm sorry that M is the highest rating, but come on, if it's rated M and you click on it, you probably aren't going to get light, fluffy stuff. That's just common sense. The fact that it's incest is also obvious since it's in the tags. Most of my work is yaoi aka male slash aka male homosexuality. I'd say I'm sorry if this offends anyone, but I'm not. I make it quite clear in the tags what my stories will contain so that there is no mistaking it for something else. If you're offended by it, you don't have to read it. It's as simple as that. And unless I'm shoving it in your face, which I'm not because you're all capable of doing what you want and if you click on any of my stories that's because you clicked on it and not me, there's really no reason to be offended. So that's why I reposted it. Sorry if this sounded kind of preachy and if it was long. I just wanted you all to know why it's up again. Happy turkey genocide day!


End file.
